The field of the present disclosure relates generally to dehumidification systems and, more specifically, to a dehumidification system for use in a vehicle that may operate in varying environmental conditions.
At least some known pressurized aircraft use Environmental Control Systems (“ECS”) to maintain cabin pressurization and to control cabin temperatures during flight. Due to high occupant density in an aircraft cabin, an ECS generally channels external air from the engines towards the aircraft cabin to pressurize the cabin. This air supply is known as ‘bleed air’. Some known systems condition the bleed air using air conditioning packs before the air is distributed towards the cabin and the flight deck during flight. The conditioned air is generally distributed via an air distribution system formed from assemblies that include components such as ducts, valves, and fans.
The moisture content of the conditioned air is at least partially dependent on ambient conditions surrounding the aircraft. As conditioned air is distributed through the air distribution system, moisture can be present due to a variety of environmental factors. For example, in hot and humid environments, moisture may flow past the air conditioning packs, through the air distribution system, and form water droplets on interior surfaces of the air distribution ducts. Moreover, moisture can be caused by passenger respiration and/or perspiration, and condense to form water droplets on cold exposed structures of the aircraft. During flight, an outer skin of the aircraft can reach sub-zero temperatures which may cause the accumulated water droplets to freeze on the cold exposed structures. As the aircraft enters warmer climates, the frozen water droplets melt and may enter the cabin and/or drip on passengers via interior lining breaks defined in ceilings and panels of the aircraft cabin.